House of their Own
by FitzgLivviep
Summary: A/U Olivia lives with her verbally abusive father. Fitz lives with his physically abusive father. They both have found a safe haven in a hidden away cabin in the woods. They meet by accident. Their worlds are turned upside that day but for the better. First crack at fanfic. All characters belong to ABC Scandal, Shonda
1. Cabin Meeting

House of their Own

"Are you really sure?"

"How many times do I have to tell you that you are it for me? You that's all I need and our future, of course. We are in this together. Say it for me."

"We are in this together. Simply meant to be."

He kisses her forehead and takes her in his and they take their first step to a brighter, healthier future full of hope.

_**2 years ago 5:00 am**_

I open my eyes and say my pep talk. "Today I will live for the better. I will fight. I will survive. He cannot have today or this moment." Olivia finally gets out of bed for her morning routine. Quietly moving about her room she listens to her heartbeat that never seems to have a normal rhythm. She finds her favorite swimsuit. It's white with the back out; she loved it because it was the last thing she got from her mother before she died. After changing and throwing on sweats and a sweatshirt she is sneaking down the stairs out the door and into the morning air away from her father's low snoring. Throwing up a little pray for not getting caught she set off to her safe haven.

Arriving at "her place" she liked to call it. It was an abandoned little home. It had two bedrooms, one bathroom, a kitchen, and a small living area. It was cozy. It sat next to the lake under a willow tree. She found this place after her father moved here after her mother's funeral. She needed to feel something so she ran and ran right into the woods and got lost. The moment she saw it she knew this was meant for her. It was like the home in Cinderella where the fairies took her away to raise her. Quiet, hidden and peaceful. Once inside she felt a little better but still needed her swim. Taking her sweats and sweatshirt off she walked to the lake and swam till she was numb.

She felt better like she could handle all things that would be thrown at her once he woke up. Her father was never a kind or loving man, she still wondered how he was able to woo her mother. Olivia was brought back to the present when she thought she saw a shadow moving by the lamp in her place. Knowing that she shouldn't go check it out she had a feeling in her gut that the thing frightening her was harmless. "Hello" she called out mentally kicking herself right after. "Seriously I am in no mood in trying to find out who you are. This is private property so just…" her words got caught in her throat when she him.

"Well since this my place I think I should be saying that to you." Fitz hadn't turned around to see who it was that has taken a claim on his safe haven, he wanted to turn around and see the face to the sweet voice but chose against it because of what he looked like. Fresh cuts on his face, probably turning black and purples, he could feel that no broken bones this time but his chest was all bruised and it was hard to breathe and all this right before school.

"Sorry I didn't know anyone else knew about this place. I'm Olivia Pope" she said reaching out a hand. Taking a breath and turning around he faced her

"I'm Fitzgerald Grant."


	2. Second Glance

_**4:00 am**_

Big Gerry comes busting in his room yelling, "You're a damn disgrace, just like your mother."

Feeling his blood boil even more just by having his father speaking to him Fitz takes a deep breath before speaking. "It's only a B on a test. What more do you want I go to school, work to pay my own bills."

"Wow you do so much. That's what a man is supposed to do, but as seeing you're a boy, you wouldn't understand."

Under his breath Fitz mutters, "How do you know what a man is." Do you have something to say boy?"

"No sir"

"Are you sure, come on say it be a man or I'll knock it out of you."

"I didn't say anything"

"Wrong answer." Big Gerry knuckles connect with his face. The pain itself doesn't hurt him that much; it's the feeling of knowing this is just the beginning. Big Gerry lets out a demonic growl "come on fight back you wimp, show me what you got." Fitz has no energy to try to fight back this time, he just gets up and walks away but Gerry has other plans. "You don't walk away from me" He grabs Fitz shirt turns him around punches him the gut. Falling to the ground Fitz balls up while the kicks make contact with his chest and sings one of his many songs that help him breathe

_Still trying to get to you_

_In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too_

_Or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon?_

_Ohooooo_

_I know you're somewhere out there_

_Somewhere far away_

"Pathetic." It's over, Fitz knows better to cry or make a sound. He gets up slowly packs a bag of clothes to change into for school and his work clothes. While in his bathroom he grabs the Tylenol bottle but comes up empty.

"Great today is going to be long and painful." Returning to his packed bag and throws it out his window and climbs out in to the early morning. His safe haven comes in to view but something is different, it's not just there is a little light shining in the window but the air feels breathable, peaceful. He goes in and sees clothes by the light. He bends down to pick them up.

"Still warm and smell flowery could be a girl size. Whatever, the moment she sees me she is going to run for the hills." Then he heard "this is private property so just…" her words got caught in her throat when she saw him.

"Well since this is my place I think I should be saying that to you." Fitz hadn't turned around to see who it was that has taken a claim on his safe haven, he wanted to turn around and see the face to the sweet voice but chose against it because of what he looked like. Fresh cuts on his face, probably turning black and purples, he could feel that no broken bones this time but his chest was all bruised and it was hard to breathe and all this right before school.

"Sorry I didn't know anyone else knew about this place. I'm Olivia Pope" she said reaching out a hand. Taking a breath and turning around he faced her

_**Present**_

"I'm Fitzgerald Grant."

"Oh my…what happened? Here sit down I have a first aid kit somewhere. Do you give me permission to help you, are you allergic to anything, how is your breathing is it hard to take a breath?

Laughing a short laugh watching her run down a list of questions and running around to find something, "what are you some nurse or something?"

She runs to the kitchen grabs a water and goes in to the bathroom and comes back to hand him a water bottle and 2 pills. She finally looks into his eyes and finds herself lost in his strong gaze. They don't know how long they have been staring but a breeze breaks it.

"Sorry I'm studying to be a doctor."

"Well lucky me. But you don't look anymore than 16."

"Actually 17. My father says I have to be good by 18."

"Thanks for this. Umm I'm Fitzgerald but I go by Fitz."

"Olivia. So ummm…."

He can see she has questions to things he isn't up to thinking of a lie, "What time it is, I have to get to school."

"Shit its 6:45. I'm sorry I have to go. Will you be alright?"

"Yea. I should get going too"

"It was nice meeting you. Sorry, I really didn't know" he looks up and in to her eyes.

"I was kidding. Look this place means a lot to me and I rather it stays hidden."

"I completely understand. I love this place. So I say we call a truce."

"Truce huh guess we're roommates now." Olivia looks at him.

"I guess, but we will work everything else out another time."

Before he can think it all the way thru the words are out his mouth, "Meet me back here tonight at 12. Please?"

"Sure" she didn't know why she agreed so quickly to meet a complete stranger in the woods in the middle of the night.

"Till midnight." He was glad she said yes. She was beautiful standing there in her white swimsuit looking like an angel sent for him. Shaking his head of his thoughts he looks back at her face. Feeling his eyes on her she finally comes to realize she is standing there in her swimsuit still. She quickly walks to her clothes and throws them on and walks to the door but turned back and saw him wincing.

"Are you sure…"

"You're going to be late Olivia. I'm fine."

She saw something flash across his eyes. Pain? Yes, but something else and his were still grey but a softer grey almost like a pale blue.

"See you at midnight. Hope you have a good day" and with that he walked to the bathroom and shut the door. Closing the door behind her Olivia took off running; she was scared of getting caught. She made it all the way inside her room before his bellowing voice came. "Get up Olivia. Stop wasting time on your looks and go learn something that will actually help you in life." She takes a quick shower throws her curls back with a headband, throws some jeans and a black v neck shirt on with her red white and blue chucks that she decorated on. Taking a double look in the mirror she gives herself a small smile. She grabs her phone just as it rings. "Hey Abby you here?

"Yea. Hurry up and don't worry I have coffee and breakfast for ya because I know you don't want to have breakfast with him."

"Thanks Abs, I'll be right out."

"You might want to hurry Harrison is eyeing your coffee after I told him to get his own." Hanging up she grabs her backpack and keys.

"I'm leaving dad." He comes around the corner, "bye", short and cold. In the car there's Abby her best friend driving. She's all legs, red hair, and loud without a filter she wants to be a PI when we graduate because gossip is her life. Then there's Harrison, oozing sex appeal, not that I see him that way but can see the appeal, average height with a million dollar watt smile. But what he doesn't let many people know is he is a great negotiator, I always tell him he will make a great lawyer one day. Lastly there is Diego but we call him Huck. Huck is a computer whiz. Huck is quiet, calm, and quick with planning. Huck and I met differently than I met the others. When I first moved here I was walking home from a late movie and some drunken guys saw me and I became their target. The guys grouped around me and started making comments. Next thing I know Huck is there bringing one the guys to his knees and the others back away. He walked me home the rest of the way without a word. Since then we stuck together. I look around the car and look at my family.

"So what do you think Liv?" Abby says something bringing me back to earth.

"Sorry what?"

"The separate project that has us doing?"

"Ohh. I'm fine with it at least we all get to use our talents and work with each other."

"Abby seriously you live for snooping. Why do you sound like you're against it?"

"You should know by now Harrison I just felt like say something."

"I thought I was the weird one." Huck says smirking.

"You are but we still love you." Abby smiles and blows him in the rearview mirror.

Harrison speaks up when we pull into the school parking lot, "so big and curly today miss Pope?"

"Ughh don't call me that. Makes me feel old. I went swimming this morning."

"Bad night?"

"The usual." They knew I had a bad relationship with my father but no details. We all chat while walking to class guys drool over Abby, Harrison gets swooning looks from the girls and evil looks from the guys. Huck is playing with his phone. We walk past the office and feel my stomach does a little flip; paying no mind we go to class and sit down. Abby is talking about how Harrison almost gave some freshman girl a heart attack by smiling at her but my attention is out the window thinking about Fitz and how he's doing he didn't look to good this morning. Wondering if he will show tonight she looks up to Abby to say something when Mr. Beene walks in with a tall guy behind him.


	3. Meet the Team

A/N: I know I know have neglected this story, but have no fear it is back. I will be updating this one more often now. And let me just say that Season 5 promo got me in feels. Is this the last season? Will they really get together? What is Cyrus, Jake, and Mellies plan? What is going on with Huck and David? Is Russell dead? Where the hell is Mama Pope? So many questions I have but having that small video of Tony in bed tied me over lol. Sorry for the rant read review and enjoy the return on House of Their Own.

* * *

Beene's class was far from normal. He had handpicked students all thru the school who he knew would make a change in the world and be the best, but there were a select few he knew would be great.

"People we have a new addition. Fitz welcome to my class of minions, over there we have the techies, the P.I.s, the baby litigators'/lawyers of the future. As you can see this class is not normal, follow me and I'll show you the pit-bull of them all."

When Liv saw him walk in her stomach went from flipping to thousands of butterflies flapping around. Walking over to the table where they are sitting she knows she's staring but at least so is Abby plus every other girl in the class.

"It's the god."

"What?"

"The God"

"You remember that guy I told you about that was playing basketball with his shirt off?"

"Yea he was playing with Harrison. You said and I quote 'I would literally pop a baby out if he looked at me.'

"Right...wait what? That other hottie was Harrison?"

"Yep."

Abby looks over to Harrison with a mysterious look titling her head, "I'm going to say this once and only once do you understand." Nodding his head in agreement wary of what she was about to say, "You are hot, damn hot okay."

"Thanks Abs. So when do you want to get a closer look?"

"Ass."

"A hot damn piece of ass."

"Fitz this is Abby, Harrison, Diego but we call him Huck, and my protégé Olivia. If you need anything ask any of them. I have them working on an assignment already, and Liv here runs point." She smiles at him and turns back to the table.

"So he's with us?"

"He's with us."

"Yes!"

"Jeez Abby drool much? You were just talking about me and now you've moved on already I'm hurt."

"Welcome to the team," says Huck.

Liv says "So what has Beene told you?"

"Nothing."

"I'll catch you up. We have a mock case to solve. He wants us to find any and all information. Here's the project look it over and then tell us what you think.

While everybody talked he looked over the file. He didn't know what he was thrown in but he liked it. He knew this class operated differently. Looking at the file a little longer he noticed the theme of it.

"Hey Olivia it looks like a teacher is being blacked mailed. It seems that a favor was done."

"We came to the same conclusion. When we meet tonight we will give our findings to Beene."

"About that where is this secret meeting place?"

Olivia places four phones on the table.

"What are these?"

"This is how we contact each other about the case and a text will be sent out later from Beene telling us where to meet."

"Why do we need these phones?" Abby inquired.

"We'll find all that out tonight. I don't know much. All I know is that Huck cleared them and they can't be traced."

Before Fitz could ask any more questions about the file and why they had it the bell rings.

"Liv?"

"I know what you're going to ask but this isn't the time or place. Later."


	4. Lunch and Confirmation

And like that she's gone. Walking down the hallway to the cafeteria he replays what has happened in the last six hours. He went to his cabin ran into a beautiful girl, who happened to go to school with him, she saw the bruises' and now he's in Beene's class with her. Figured that the world had gone completely crazy he sighs. Olivia knew his deepest secret for the most part. There was only two ways this could end she would tell someone and all would go to hell or she would stay quiet? He knew he didn't do it on purpose but he felt guilty for putting here in the middle. A part of him wanted her to spill so he could b free but on the other hand it would open a can of worms he just couldn't deal with yet.

"Earth to Fitz," it was Stephan his best friend, "man I've been calling you. You were totally zoned out."

"Sorry I was thinking."

Finally getting a full view of his face, "Fitz your face."

"It's nothing."

"Again?"

"Not wanting to answer he deflects, "luckily Quinn taught me how to conceal it, she is a wiz with that makeup stuff."

"You shouldn't have to worry about that if you just told someone. I swear you can come live with me and my folks. They won't mind and we all Amanda wont either."

"I appreciate the offer but I'm almost out of here and I can't raise any red flags, okay?"

"You know I hate lying and acting like this isn't happening but I get you. It's just…"

"I know this is a huge burden I'm asking you to do for me, and I'm sorry but please keep it to yourself."

"I got your back, but if you ever need anything…"

" I know who to call. Let's go. It's too early for all this deep shit."

They walk thru the double doors of the cafeteria and walk in to a sea of people. Getting in line to pay for the sandwiches, chips, and drinks they picked up Abby comes up to Fitz.

"Hey pretty boy you're sitting with us today."

"Am I now?"

"Yes. Are you bringing Stephan with you?" I look at Stephan whos eyes are bugging out his head.

Stuttering out, "yyou know…my name?"

"Of course sweetie."

She flips her bright red hair and walks away out the doors to a table outside where her friends are sitting. Fitz looks back at Stephan who looks like he just died and went to heaven. Abby was hot, she had long legs, long bright red hair and pretty smile, but she wasn't his type but Stephan on the other hand looked hooked.

"This is a dream; this has to be a dream. Abby, the queen of legs, knows my name and called me sweetie. Wait how you know her; please don't tell me you guys are talking because I can't compete with you." He said looked a little defeated.

"I just met her today. I got transferred to Mr. Beenes class and no we aren't talking."

"I hear his class is crazy smart people. I guess you fit."

"Geez thanks."

They walk out the doors and to the table. Olivia was sitting on the table talking to Harrison. He must have said something funny because the most enticing sound passed her lips. Her laugh was one of those laughs where you can tell if it was real or forced, and hers was defiantly real. Hearing it was calming but he didn't know why his stomached turned because Harrison caused that reaction from her.

A few tables from them Stephan stops. "I can't believe we are going to be sitting with the BSM."

"The what?"

"Beautiful, smart mafia. They are untouchable and a bit high school royalty."

Fitz continues to walk over to them shaking his head at his friend

"What's up Fitz, Stephan?"

"Is this a prank or something?," Stephan asks.

"I have no clue what you're talking about but this is not a prank ,why would it?"

"Because this whole table is like royalty. People part the hallway for you guys to walk. You guys are like the_ it _crew."

Harrison gave a small chuckle, "I wouldn't go that far for these knuckleheads but as far as me I'll take it."

"Please stop, don't give him anymore ammunition for his already huge ego," Olivia says while throwing a fry at him that he catches with his mouth.

Fitz sits down next to Harrison and Huck who had on shades. He smiled at him and all Huck gave back was a nod. If Huck wasn't all into computers he would make a good candidate for the secret service Fitz thought. Stephan got squeezed in between the girls. He had the biggest smile on his face that he could give the Joker a run for his money.

The table fell in to comfortable conversations. Fitz got to learn more about everyone. Abby loved research in all capacities so school gossip was her favorite past time. She knew all the school drama before it happened, who started it and who was all involved before the first class of the day started, she also loved baking. Diego aka Huck was quiet. He would join in but you could tell he was keeping an eye on his surroundings. Harrison he already heard of from him being captain of the basketball team and every girl in school wanted him and all the guys want to be him. He was a hot shot with the ladies all around the school and that includes facility. Then there was Olivia, she was perfect to him. She was gorgeous and smart. She was captain of the swim team; and could talk her way out of a paper bag. She seemed so care free and joyful, he wished he could be like that. He wondered if she had a boyfriend.

For the rest of lunch they just all talked about random stuff, classes, and teachers. The bell rung they said their goodbyes and split up to go finish off their school day. Fitz and Olivia were going in the same direction. He usually could talk about anything but around her his mind went blank. They arrive in front of her class.

"This is me."

"Ohh yea."

"So I'll see you tonight?"

He tilts his head in confusion.

Laughing, "I don't know if I should feel hurt or not. Our midnight date?"

"Right, midnight."

"Are we still on?" she turns to go in her class.

"Can't wait for our midnight date."

Date?"

"You said it first."

"Did I?"

"Yeah and I'm glad you did. See ya tonight, bye."

"Bye."

She watched him walk away. She shook her head clear, she didn't mean to say date but he said he was cool with it and that made her more confident and comfortable with it. She walks into class wishing time would go faster so she could have her first date.


	5. Gladiators Unite

At the end of the school day they all receive a text saying where to meet and at what time. Hours later Cyrus was waiting for the team to get there. He hoped this worked. Searching high and low in the whole district to find students looking for everything he needed ended up being at the same school. And a bonus was they were all friends already and that gave him one less task to do before getting the ball rolling. Abby, Harrison, Huck, Olivia and Fitz had potential to be great together and on their own. He was just getting the ball rolling because already looking into their past they all had trouble. Abby had nonsexist parents so she loved being heard and feeling like she was in the known. Harrison was adopted after his parents used him to steal and got themselves arrested, he was able to get away and his new family found him and took him in no questions asked. Huck was a whole different story. He was recruited by the CIA at age 10; he was ripped from his family because they saw him as a threat and asset. Once he was trained he became a shell of a 15 year old. They saw no need for him anymore and threw him to the cruel streets. I found him hacking him into the school website the same time as me. He was looking into Olivia Pope. I found him cleaned him up asked what he wanted with Olivia and he replied she was his friend. He told me how they met and he wanted to make sure she was safe always so I got him in school gave him a small apartment with all the basics and more electronics then any kid do with. He was coming around and him and Liv were close. Then there is Olivia Pope. This girl is smart beyond her years and I see the potential to be great and better than me in this world I have introduced them too. But I will have to keep an eye out for her because her deadbeat father is evil. How can he not see the greatness in her? I see Liv as a daughter, hell I consider all them my kids and I will guide and protect them from the bad and guide them to a bright future. Lastly there is Fitzgerald. Fitz was tricky, he was brilliant just like Liv. He has the looks and brilliant ideas for the future, but his abusive father is holding him back. But that all ends tonight.

They all walk in to the CASTLE with wide eyes except Huck because he helped him set it up.

"Glad you all could make it. Let's get started. Now you're all probably wondering why I have brought you all here to this massive underground location located on the school campus." They all nod their heads.

"Well I am not all that I say that I am. Yes I am a teacher but I am also a PI/lawyer. I have chosen you all to be team gladiators."

"From all the confused looks on your faces I will explain further. You are all caught up on the assignment I gave you right? That assignment is real as it gets. I was hired by the client. Now this where you all come in. I see a lot of potential in all of you. I needed a team who can work on the inside and you have all done that. Huck here helps me set all this up so anything you need is at your access here. I want you all to take a second and think this thru. I am asking you all to come into my business of fixing."

He looks at all of them. They were just kids but they were smart kids who had talents that he could use and wanted them to use to make this world a little lesser darker.

Abby was the first one to speak up, "so let me get this straight you get clients, we all find the answers to the million dollar questions and then what?"

"We bring them to justice and get paid."

Everybody's ears perked up at being paid.

"How about this you all tell me what you got on this case and we go from there, deal? Harrison what you got?"

Looking around the table he begins, "the rec aids are completely no help but I have heard some whispers among the teachers about a…

"Sex/drug ring. I heard that too but I got more details. Some kids are saying a new drug is on the scene and one of the chemistry teachers cooked it up. Another teacher is throwing parties to get the drugs out. Everything is allowed as the kids stay the same and quiet." Abby unleashes to them all.

"It has to be a club on campus. If it's the same kids and teachers they have a bond," Fitz pipes in.

Huck is next to throw in some information, "I dug thru some text and emails and found the same thing. I think it's the chemistry club and debate team."

"So that means Mr. Valdez and Mrs. Colder are the ring leaders. But they can't be having parties in their homes because they are both married with kids," Fitz states.

Liv is working thru all information in head when she speaks and seems her and Fitz are on the same page, "you thinking there's someone else?"

"No two more. Think about it silent partners. Okay look at it like this you have the drug leader Mr. Valdez. Mrs. Colder most likely runs the sex part of it. So that leaves the person who is providing the hide out where they throw the parties and the person who is being blackmailed is not really in on it and wants an out. He most likely said he was going to talk but they have something on him or her."

"That's a bold move to try to make."

"This shit is crazy. Are we really talking about four of our teachers running a sex drug ring with students?" says Abby

"Hey between teachers having relationships with students, girls making pregnancy pacts, why is this any different?" Harrison points out.

"I'm just trying to get my head around it all."

Cyrus loved what he heard and knew he made the right decision, "well get it around it. Look are you all in? I am asking a lot of you but I know you guys can get to the bottom of this."

It was Olivia who asked the burning question, "why us, cant you find adults and the police to do this?"

"Yes but you guys are better than the police. I do work with them from time to time. You have more information in the last 3 days than they have gotten in the last 3 months."

Olivia had questions she was already in but she needed a few more things cleared up. Cyrus knew she would be firing off questions and he was prepared.

"Fine let me ask what's in it for us? What do you get out of this?"

"I get to expand my business, and get more cases. As for you guys you get to use your talents, have a secure career in the future, take down the bad guys while wearing the white hat and make some money."

"What if this isn't what any of us want to do?"

"Then walk out that door and forget this even happened. Look I know you all are thinking about your futures. I am offering it to you at no cost. All you need to do is help me solve cases until graduation from there you can run and do whatever your heart pleases or we can come out the shadows after you are legal, but if you do decide to walk out now know that you always have a job with me."

They all sat their silently and thought. It was an opportunity, a crazy opportunity, but none the less it was offered and will be forever.

"In," Huck said.

"Hell I need a job and I get to do something fun. I'm in," Harrison said in usual laid back tone.

Then there was Abby who couldn't let her friends down and was up for a challenge, "this is crazy, just how I like it I'm in."

Liv and Fitz were last. She looked over at him he just had something about him she was attracted to. He looked up at her and knew there was something there. He didn't even know her but he could see a future with her till they grew old together. She was his future and would follow her to the end of the earth and just looking in her eyes he saw she would follow him anywhere he would go too.

"Are we in this together?" he asked staring at her into her soul thru her eyes.

She felt at peace with him around and a deep burning passion with him looking at her like that. She knew he was her endgame, "we are in this together."


	6. We Have Feels Pt1

After all agreeing they were all in Cyrus gave them a tour of the Castle and where they would be working. He explained what could and will happen. After an hour they left the Castle pumped for this new adventure.

"What the hell did we just agree to do?"Abby asks out loud to no one in particular.

"Hell if I know but I'm pumped," Harrison was wired with all the stuff they were going to be able to do.

They all arrive at their cars except Liv who doesn't have a car.

"Need a ride?" asks Fitz.

"Sure thanks."

They say goodbye to everyone and hop in his car. Liv was a little awkward in the car being in close space again with him made her feel things she couldn't place a word on.

"So…"

"So, where do I go?"

"Just go straight for awhile."

They turn on to the street and fall into a silence. Fitz decides to break the ice because he loved hearing her voice and wasn't to fond of silence it brought up bad memories.

"Well that unexpected," he a short laugh.

Liv was half listening and staring out the side her eye at him,"what was, that meeting?"

"When we walked in I thought dude was going to tell us something crazy."

"Like telling us we have jobs for a secret business wasn't enough," she looks over at him with a head tilt and raised eyebrow.

"Point taken."

"Turn at the next light and slow down."

Fitz looked around and saw that the houses looked expensive, Liv saw his face

"My father is the police chief."

Panics washes over his face, "so how is this going to work, you working on these cases and having to be out all night. From what Beene was saying it kind of sounds like we are competition to the police force, plus how about when you go to the cabin? Wont he be curious or at least worried?"

"It's not a problem. He doesn't know about the cabin no one does, if I stay out of his way I'm good, so it all works out. Plus Cyrus can't release our names till we are 18 so we have some cover for a while."

"Cool I just don't want you to get in any trouble."

Wanting to change the subject from her father, "how about you parents?"

"What about them?"

"Don't they worry about you when you go to the cabin and now we are going to be walking into our houses all late on some nights most likely?"

"My mom is dead and Big Gerry is… he won't care. I do the same as you I try to stay clear of him."

"Oh. That's me up there but can you stop here I don't want him to see me pulling up," she rushes out fast.

"Sure," he parks the car, "are you okay?"

"Yeah why do you ask?"

"Just because you started to shake your leg really fast and breathe faster."

"Yea I'm fine," she moves quickly and gets out, "I'll see you at the cabin later," and with that she takes off towards her house but not going in the front she sneaks around the back and disappears from view.

"Just like me. We might have a lot more in common than I thought."

A few hours later Fitz walks into the cabin and first glance he sees that it doesn't have much furniture and he needed to change that now that Liv came around hoping she would continue. Quinn's grandfather left him the place. It needed some work done on it but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle.

He beat her there which was good because he wanted to take a shower. Early when he got home he got into another match with Big Gerry no new marks but it took a tole on him and the ones from that morning were starting to ache again. He just wanted a hot shower to wash away the day. Walking to the back he goes into his room across from another room he never went in to, it just didn't feel right to go in there. Dropping his stuff off on the bed he goes to the bathroom. Turning on the shower he strips down and gets in the hot water. Letting the hot water hit his face he takes a deep breath. _I made it another day. _He didn't hear her walk in. After washing off the makeup from the day he gets out. Looking at himself in the mirror he gets a better look at the bruises'. _He really did a number on me this time but I'm getting better at covering them up._

"Hello," Liv calls out as she lets herself in. It was weird going into the cabin knowing someone else could be there. She's had the place to herself for so long she got use to it but that has all changed. She hears the shower and decides to go sit her stuff down in her room. Walking to the back of the cabin she goes to the room she calls hers. She places her stuff on the bed and thinks about she was able to sneak in the house but she wasn't so lucky when she went downstairs in to the kitchen. To say the least her confidence took a nose dive from hearing her father put her down once again after that Liv went back up to her room packed a bag and hightailed it to the cabin. Turning to go back out to the front of the cabin she didn't notice that Fitz was walking out the bathroom.

"Ohh sorry. I just let myself in."

"Its fine I didn't even here you come in."

Olivia knew she was staring but she couldn't help it. She didn't really realize how tall he was but now she did since she was in direct view of his chest, and he was all muscle, just from the look of his wide shoulders you could see he had a strong back, and let's not forget the v cut.

"You okay," he says with a smirk because he caught her checking him out.

"Huh," she finally looks at his face, "yea fine just tired."

"Okay I'm going to go get dressed

"Are you hungry?"

He gives a confused look and stays silent, he thought for a moment she heard him thinking that he wanted to bite on her lips and neck in that moment.

"Food?"

"Sure but there's no fridge but I could go get something after I get dressed."

"No need." She runs off to the kitchen before she imagines the towel that is hanging off his waist dangerously low fall to the ground.

In his room he had thoughts running thru his head of all kinds. She was beautiful and talking to her was simple, it didn't feel forced.

"Man this is going to be a long night.

Meanwhile in the living room area Liv was squatting down in front of the bag of food that she brought and Fitz was on her mind, "this is going to a long night."

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter i just wanted to get a little bit of the story up. Spoiler: This is chapter might be slow but after this it picks up. #OLITZ


	7. Be a Gladiator

**_In his room_**

Why did it feel so easy to talk her and be around her? She was stunning. Tiny in size compared to me, with a rich milk chocolate skin. Her lips were full and pink like a pink starburst, but her eyes were a soft brown big and full, she was just beautiful.  
Olivia was digging in a bag when he walked back in.

"So you came."

"I did."

"I didn't think you would."

"Why?"

"To start off its late and in the middle if the forest."

"Ahhh there is that," she laughs and it's a sound he would love to hear again, "we need to talk," she firmly states.

"Sounds serious."

"I take my cases seriously," all trace of laughter gone in her voice.

"Being a gladiator sounds like hard work."

"It is but it is also rewarding."

"Rewarding how?"

"We find justice."

"I see. What makes you think I will be fit as a gladiator?"

"I don't know."

"Then why take the chance?"

"Because everybody deserves a chance."

I think it over a little, I think about how this can be my ticket out and how it will give me the chance to be normal, well as normal as it can get, "I'm in."

"Good," just as she's pulling out the file his stomach rumbles, "right eating, here,"she pulls out popcorn, a couple of pizza slices and some red looking drink. "Let me heat this up."

She got off the floor to heat the food. Fitz got lost in the sway of her hips. This girl is beautiful in more ways than one.

"So Liv tell me about yourself."

"What would you like to know?"

"Anything, or everything which ever."

"Well I'm 17, love to swim, and have a big thing for music. How about yourself?"

"17, love basketball, and love reading and movies."

The microwave beeped. She brought over the pizza and popcorn, "dinner is served," handing him the pizza.

"You don't want a slice?"

"This popcorn will do, it's mainly all I eat anyway. Fitz?"

Looking up they lock eyes and a curl fell on his forehead. Olivia laughed to herself thinking about how his curl was just like superman.

"What's so funny?"

Waving it off, "nothing. How come I never seen you here or in school for that matter your like your six feet tall."

"I'm 6'2 but I like to keep a low profile around school. And as far here I haven't been able to get out here as much Id like. I've seen you though."

"Really?"

"Of course your beautiful," he says without thinking. "I mean…ummm.." he stutters out once he sees her face.

Liv blushes and hides her face. It was hard for her taking compliments. She's been told she was beautiful by other guys but this is the first time she actually believed it. They finish eatin g in silence and it ws fine. Fitz was fighting himself in his head for just dropping that on her. He was suppose to be smooth and cool but that was all thrown out the window we he kept looking in her eyes. Liv on the other hand was trying to figure out why her heart was beating so fast and when she could leave the room without looking mean. Her out was when he finished the pizza he was stuffing in his mouth to keep from talking.

Once he was done she cleaned up and threw away her popcorn bag "it's getting late so yeah."

Stopping at their doors, "I didn't really ask you and I'm going to ask you only one time. Are you ready to be a gladiator?"

He took a moment to think before replying, "I want to be a gladiator."

"Smart man because I wasn't going to take no for an answer. Night Fitz."

" Night Livvie as he walks into his room leaving Liv frozen in her spot. No one has called Livvie since her mom died.

**A/N: So this chapter was just filler. Not much going on but it will pick up and I know I said that last time but I got writers block on this story and it didn't help that all the ideas I had for this story were deleted. Next up we get a little more Fitz and Liv, also more of the whole gang**. **Sorry for any misspellings or issues i just wanted to get this out there so i can revamp House of Their Own.**


	8. AN RANT

I never have been so disappointed before in a TV show plot. I seriously do not understand what was the point of Liv going to Fitz if she wasn't going to fight. I didn't see any fight in her this season. So I guess the rumors are true he is getting a new boo. And the whole abortion thing that is going to be the deal breaker because literally another Pope has killed his child. I was in to this season but that just made me not like Scandal at all, there is no more fight, no more drive and I swear if she goes back to Jake in any type of romantic fashion. And if they pull that years later crap where they become friends or just can pass by each other like nothing never happened then that is plain stupid. I'm guessing the Popes are going to be a family of thugs. Watch they all come together and call a truce and try to run the world. It just hurts to be stringed along. I was against how they met and "fell in love" true but I was rooting for them to make it work because for me this is the only interracial couple on tv that had power and seemed like they were in it until death separated them. I always looked as this show to keep the punches and jaw dropping suspense but this was legit depressing and Liv was smiling at the end. I kept thinking maybe they are going to play on her PTSD or something, I really don't know. Liv was never a role model but she did have qualities that I liked. I just don't know anymore. That is why I will keep writing AU where they get together because I know life is not a fairy-tale and this show is fake but this really bugged me and will until February, where there most likely will be a time jump and the new girl is in and Olivia is going to want him back or some messed up crap. Jake and Papa Pope are going to track down whoever is looking for him, and everyone else is in the background. I was hoping this show was going to have a happy ending but that seems far-fetched now. I was hoping this show would be different and the main characters would overcome the odds guess not. It sucks just to know that it ended like this but I guess that's why they call it Scandal. But how is the show going to go on for the rest of the season if no one interacts with each other. There's to many slow stories happening like the David, Lizzie, VP plot, Abby running around, Cyrus getting what he wanted, Fitz finishing out his term alone, Mellie rises to the top (maybe) and Liv becoming Command in a way. I will watch the show until the end but the OLITZ train has been killed. I say about 10-12 more episodes and the show is over. Sorry i needed to rant but we will always have FanFic to dream happy dreams.

Pt 2

I am still not over this episode and probably never will be. But I did figure out why I did not like last nights episode, it wasn't really that they broke up because that was a long time coming in the way the direction the writing was going and the show is called Scandal, I figured out that generally all round the acting was bland, and the episode was set up on theatrics and seemed thrown together last minute. Even the Papa Pope scenes were boring. Come on Christmas time rolls around and she gets an abortion. This show usually had different ideas but this episode was cliché. I am prochoice but seriously they could have made it a little more real, who is able to run around in white after having this particularly procedure, also the drinking maybe numbed her feelings or made her feel better but she should have been sick to her stomach. And if you were going to break them up you should have done it without all the extra stuff and what was with the two little flashbacks? There have been seasons with them and that's all we get. Basically in every episode this season she chose him, gave speeches to people about they were a powerful couple and blah blah blah, while we didn't get to see none of the "relationship" they tried for, we didn't even get to see them actually be political. And I know they were thrown into it but it could have had a better build. All I saw were plots going every which and she always had a way out to leave but didn't, she didn't have to take that from him and move in just because they were dating or optics, in the beginning they were dating an she still went to her place so it wasn't like she was forced once again she chose to be there. I can see if she was doing it for optics and had a plan to get out but she just gave in then was like nah not for me. She is smarter than that she knew what came with the territory as far as being with him. I really don't understand her risking it all but turning around and leaving, she's a fixer, she always has a card to play. I could say they were blinded by love but I didn't see any love on either of their ends. So I guess that's how they end it, I was hoping that when it ended it would be passion filled because seriously after 7 years that's all we get is few choice words, there weren't even fights leading up to the grand fight. Oh well I guess, all I am saying is I get the break up its just how they went about it just left me unsettled. And I still can't get over that creepy ass smile she did at the end. I came to the conclusion she wanted to be loved but never knew how to love. She wants to be with someone but not compromise. Just overall I'm mad they hyped Olivia up for making a choice 'at last' for love to have her turn her back in a blink of an eye. No more rants about this episode I promise, I have made my peace. I will watch until the end and I just really hope they don't add a new love insert for either and let them both be single and find themselves.


	9. Lets Get to Work

**A/N: Now this chapter might seem a little off I wrote it while I was half asleep/studying. If you have any questions ask, review or pm me and I'll fix it. Yeah finals! Sike**

* * *

Liv and Fitz get ready for school the next morning around each other like they have been doing this dance for years. It was still awkward when they bumped into each other after one used the bathroom but after that it was smooth sailing. Liv was putting on her shoes by the door when her phone vibrated in her back pocket.

_ Text from Abby: have some information so do the guys. Want me to pick you up?_

_Liv: no thanks. _

_Abby: Alright see you at school_.

"Fitz," she called over shoulder, "hey Fitz I'm heading out," she said turning around running into his muscular chest.

"Hi."

"Hi. Ready to go?"

"Yep."

They walked out the door and he turned and locked up the cabin. Liv started walking toward the clearing in the woods.

"Where are you going?"

"To school."

Jerking his head in the opposite direction, "my house isn't far from here, we can get my car."

"Ohh that's okay I'll walk."

" Livvie come on we practically live together now, what's the worse that can happen if I give you a ride?" he said with his crooked smile.

There he goes again calling me Livvie and looking at me with those eyes and smile that I can't seem to say no to, "okay."

They walked in silence she was humming a song Fitz couldn't place it though. Home sweet home he whispered when the house that his father and he shared came in to view. "I forgot to ask you where your parents think you are when you didn't go home last night."

"It's just me and my father. He doesn't care."

She looked wounded saying that and he could feel her pain.

"It's just me and my father too my mom died a couple years ago."

"Sorry about your mom."

"Thanks. Hey just go to the front and I'll pull the car out."

He didn't want to take the chance Big Jerry was awake and walking around the house. Lucky for him he saw him passed out on the kitchen floor, he was praying he either drowned in his own vomit or spit. Pulling up to her on the curb she climbs in.

"Did you see your dad?"

Not wanting to talk about it and change the subject, "nope. You can pick the music, passengers choice."

"Got a plug?"

"Of course."

Liv takes out her phone and goes to her morning playlist and plays Earth, Wind, and Fire- Sing a Song.

"Old soul?" he says while pulling away from the curb.

Looking over at him with raised eyebrows, "you know about them?"

"I do. My mom grew up around soul and R&amp;B so she passed it on to me."

Liv stored that information into the box in her brain that was labeled Fitz mystery. Deciding to answer his question, "I guess I like all types of music depends on my mood, but this is my morning playlist it keeps me calm if I don't get to swim in the morning."

Wanting to know more about here he asked her a simple question, "favorite genre?"

"I don't really do favorites."

"What does that mean?"

"I like most things equally. I really can like one thing one day and the next it be another. I'm weird like that."

"So no favorite food, movie, color?"

"Chicken parmesan this week, to many to name, and most colors in the purple range."

"Interesting."

"What?"

"Just when I think I have a side of the puzzle complete, you add more pieces. You Livvie are a unsolved puzzle."

She takes that in and hopes that he keeps trying to figure her out because even though they have only know each other for a couple of days she wants him to get to know her, like she wants to get to know him. They listen to rest of the song and go thru another song when they pull up to the school and park. Fitz liked school but it always was a countdown for him until he had to go home and face Big Jerry. They walk together towards the front door when Liv takes a turn.

"Hey where you're going?" Liv asked.

"To class, where are u going?"

"Remember you're a gladiator now. We don't do normal. We have work to do," she leads him to a side door and down a case of stairs. Approaching a door they hear voices.

Stopping in front of the door, "I know we were supposed to talk last night but we got side tracked. If you want to talk just come to me and I wanted to say that you are a great guy and you don't deserve whatever is going on," before he can reply she opens the door and he enters into the world of a gladiator.

"Tell me again what we got and any new stuff," Cyrus looks around the table.

"So finding out Mr. Nichols has been a bad boy," Abby said in a chipper voice.

"He has been giving 'handy' favors and drugs to teachers for grade changes and money," Harrison spoke next.

Liv walked in with Fitz they all just looked up at them and it was like looking into the future. Either of them could be the next leader of the world or the head of any big time organization, but either way they look great together in a room and owned the room.

Harrison spoke up breaking the moment, "like I said before I talked to some of the teacher assistants it seems Mr. Valdez, Mr. Fellows and Mrs. Colder are regular frequent customers."

"Mr. Fellows?"

"Yep they said he always pops into either class all the time."

Abby was next with another startling clue, "well that explains Mr. Krocker."

"How so?"

"Look at it, who out all of the teachers are on low on the food chain?"

"The band teacher."

"Why?"

"The teachers here went to school together and he was picked on by them," Huck says

"Exactly. It's a classic case off mean kids here."

"So they all went to school together and it traveled over into adulthood. Mr. Krocker was the geeky kid who got picked on a lot and they were the main bullies to him."

"Then how did Mr. Krocker get caught in all this?"

"Sean needed an elective and he thought that would be the easiest class but Mr. Krocker doesn't grade lightly. Our school band is one of the top ranked bands in the country."

"I got it," Huck says loudly.

"What do you have Huck?" asked Liv.

"I found the emails sent from Sean to Mr. K. It looks like the others gave him ammunition. Stating he was going to say Mr.K was forcing Sean to have to have sex with him."

Huck pulled up the email so she could read it.

"Can I see?" Fitz asked

Huck pushes his laptop over and hooks it up to a wire and then the email is shown on a screen to the side of them so they can all see.

Fitz, "wow who knew Sean was so bold. I thought he was a good guy."

Harrison asked, "you know him?"

"I have economics with him. He seemed like a quiet guy but at one party I saw him he did seem a little off."

"How so?" Cyrus asked loving the dynamics of the group.

"He was just sitting outside answering his phone but holding on to his backpack for dear life. And every so often he would get up then be back ten minutes later. He was probably dealing that night now that I think about it."

"Why isn't he going to the police Mr. Beene?"

"Please call me Cyrus or Cy when we work and I am the law a seasoned vet officer, run a pi firm and a lawyer," they all looked stunned so he decided to continue, "I know why am I working at a high school and with this little band of misfits here? I have recruited you all to be a special task force on the inside of the school."

"But what can we do that the police can't?" Abby asked a little defeated and unsure of how they can solve this better then police.

" Long list short version, you guys are smarter than the average cop so don't sell yourself short. You each are intelligent, and each of you have special skills that are useful when put to good use. Plus you go here so there is that perk also."

"I don't know what I can offer to this team," Fitz spoke defeated also.

"I've seen your test scores Fitz your smart, athletic and you keep to yourself. You're a quick thinker and a natural leader."

Cyrus looked at them all, "now that's done do you have any more questions?"

"No sir."

"Good. Liv I can see the wheels turning in your head."

"I was thinking how we are going to catch Sean but the teachers also."

Everyone took a second to think.

"Well we can bait Sean with Mr. K saying he wants him to come over or meet him some place and to bring drugs. But also invite the other teachers to join?"

Cyrus was tapping his hand on the table, "that just might work."

Olivia says, "it will work. Huck write the emails. Beene I need you to contact your people at the station telling them there is going to be a drop. Harrison and Abby keep your ears to the ground. Fitz I need you to plant the seed that you need some quick cash and that you would do anything for it so we can get a confession. Can u handle that?"

"Yes."

"Good, let's get to work people."

We will pick up with tonight at my place. Fitz gave her a side glance. Shaking her head slightly to let him know she wasn't talking about the cabin.

"I'll send you my address so you can meet us there."

Grabbing their attention "all your classes have been excused your teachers have your notes and homework. Make sure to pick them up at the end of the day. Remember all this stays between us. No outsiders."

It was lunch by the time they finished.

Harrison stood and stretched, "I could go for a milkshake. How about you guys?

"Sure. Can Stephan come too?"

"Ohh please bring him he can add little more sugar to my milkshake."

"You are ruthless."

"Ain't shame in your game," Harrison fists bumps her.

"I'll drive," says Huck.

"I can drive too, Liv want to ride with me?"

"Sure."

They all walk to go get Stephan in the spot Fitz usually meets him. Fitz walks ahead with the guys talking and Abby drags Olivia behind.

"So what's going on between you and Mr. Grant?"

"What are talking about?"

"Umm I mean the glances you give each other."

"I'm just trying to feel him out."

"I bet you are."

"You are crazy to think that's it."

Whatever you guys would make a cute couple and you love my craziness and me."

"I sure do."

"Is it going to be okay tonight at your house?"

"My dad is out of town so its fine."

"For how long?"

"A few days, why?"

Abby lets go of Liv and runs up to the guys, "hey guys party at Liv's!"

"Liv you having a party?" Huck asks.

"No Abby is just being crazy."

"It was worth a shot guess it's just movie night. Ohh there's Stephan. Hey there cowboy wanna ride?"

Stephan had a mix of amazement and confusion on his face, "what?"

"Wanna ride to get a milkshake."

She puts her hand around his waist and you can see his cheek turn red.

"I think she has rendered him speechless," Harrison says to Fitz.

"He must have a crush on Abby like the whole school population here, Liv says to them.

"Not all," Fitz says giving her that crooked smile again.

They all climb in the cars. It was Huck, Harrison, Abby and Stephan in Hucks black SUV and Fitz and Liv in his car.

"Try to keep up Huck," says to Fitz thru his window. Fitz throws Liv a look.

"Huck is a crazy driver but you're about to find out for yourself."

And she wasn't lying he bobbed thru traffic like a bat out hell with perfect precision.

"Quick question where are we going?"

"To this malt shop out of town. They have the best milkshakes."

They drove in silence for a few minutes. Fitz was contemplating asking her a question but decided against it.

"Just ask?"

" How did you know I want to ask something."

"I didn't."

For the remainder of the car ride they joke around and ask each other questions about school, their favorite things and how this secret group of theirs was. They all finally make it to the malt place, in one piece, and have fun and laugh. They didn't have much time because Stephan had to get back for class but the time they did have Fitz felt like a normal kid for once in his life. Hanging with friends and not having t lie about everything if they asked questions, which they asked a little but nothing to the point where he had to figure out a lie. He was still cautious but it felt nice to just be.


	10. How Could This happen To Me

**Please read, my hopeful predictions and a small filler chapter-Well it is official for me that Scandal will end up like every other TV show when there is a strong bond between the main characters and they do not end up together. I get it, this was not suppose to be a love story but I'm a 90s kid and since then so many shows that have been outstandingly popular have not let the main characters be together. Somehow it always ends up that the woman finds peace in being alone and standing on her own but love is not part of the package, why can't she have it all?**

**I predict that Jake either will be killed and feel free or Liv will get him free and leave him to be married. Mellie ends up being President and takes Marcus along for the ride or she loses and still finds love with Marcus, at the beginning I said why can't she have it all maybe we have been played and it was Mellie who was to suppose to have it all. Cyrus finds Ella and Michael but doesn't do anything about it because he knows she's better off or we have ourselves a big blow out between the Vargas bothers, Tom, Michael and Cyrus.**

**Fitz finds out about the abortion by going to get something out of Abbys desk and pulls out the black folder and reads it. He may or may not confront Liv about it, he sells the house and lets Liv go fully. Liv ends up either going back to the White House with Mellie and tries to take it over or she ends up closing OPA and running to some place they don't know her and being free. No matter what I don't see her ending up with either man, and by doing so she finds herself in the process. I personally am sick of shows always going that route but that's business, I just want at least one show where the female lead goes thru the mess of life but in the end she gets it all, family, friends, career, love, and that feeling of being complete. Rumor has it that season 6 is the last and will be shortened, I just hope the last episodes due justice to the show the best way they can.**

* * *

The months flew by and for the first time in my life I felt like I wasn't alone anymore. We had cases, we solved cases and really got paid by Cyrus. Cyrus became like the father I always wanted and everybody else became like bother and sisters to me, well except one person. We all actually enjoyed being around each other at school, and out. Of course there were ups and downs but we handled them like a true family or at least how I saw it. With the new semester we all made sure we all had classes together, if there was a group project it was always us, we stuck together, and much to the teachers, students, and principals disliking, but we didn't care we knew worked for us. Harrison, Huck and I were envied around school because we were by far hanging out with the hottest girls in school, which caused a little bit of trouble all around. A couple of the football team corned me, Harrison and Huck, I was use to the taunts and so was Huck but it was something new to Harrison, he was seen as one of them but I guess he started hang with us more they were jealous, low and behold that was the day we all got jumped but we each held our own, when all was said and done Harrison started to pull away from some reason. Come to find out that racial slurs were being flinged at him. Harry was pissed and he had the right to be but I didn't know how to help except be there for him and get pissed drunk and yell at the world for be fucked up, after that everything went back to normal. Days went by and our bonds got stronger with each other.

I had people to call friends, I had people to look up to and there was a girl who I think liked me but even if she didn't she liked to be around me so that was a bonus. School was going great and I was loving life feeling that there was a light at the end of the tunnel but I knew that I should have never let my guard down because real life was about to hit me like a ton of bricks.


	11. How Could This happen To Me 2

**Whoopee another update****...**

* * *

A phone ringing at three in the morning is never good especially when you go to bed with a gut feeling that something is wrong. I already knew it could be one person.

"Hi," but all I could hear was labored breathing, "Fitz is that you? Baby I need you to say something, your scaring me."

Every thought was running thru my mind. I was worried when he didn't come home but I thought nothing of it because he always made his way home. Always.

"Baby your scaring me where are you?"

All I still heard was his labored breathing. Thinking quickly I dialed Huck.

In a sleep filled voice, "hello," but all he heard were cries. "Liv what's wrong?"

"It's Fitz. I have him on three way with us I don't know where he is or what's wrong. I have to find him. Please help me."

"Alright try to breathe let me trace his phone."

In return all she could do was sniffle, "Fitz I'm coming okay. I will find you. I love you I am in love with you. I need you to listen to me breathe, breathe with me, breathe for me."

A choking breath sound came thru the phone but slowed to match her breathing, "thats it breathe with me breathe."

"I...lovee...you…Livvie," he gets out.

"I know Fitz, I know," it gets quiet, "Fitz. Fitz! Huck whats taking so long?"

The line goes silent.

Please don't leave me I think running out the door after grabbing his favorite hoodie that was now mine. Running as fast as I could for his car, my mind started to wander thinking about a couple of weeks ago when he gave me a set of keys to his car, and his father's house. The gesture wasn't unknown. Before getting the car I look at the house and see a shadow standing in the window drinking and that is when I knew whatever had happened to Fitz wasn't random. Popping open the trunk grabbing the tire iron I run and bang on the door.

"What the hell, who fuck do you think you are?"

Not even bothering to answer his questions I swing at his knees.

"Ahhh fuck."

"You think you can just leave him for dead you asshole," about to swing again Gerry kicks my feet from under me sending me falling hitting my head cutting it open. Having so much adrenaline pumping was able to scoot away from him in time before he tried to get at me. Swinging again making contact with his cheek hearing a crunching sound, I feel relieve rush thru me.

"Come on get up be a man isn't that always what you yell at him," starting to kick at him, "well guess what you're getting your ass beat like a man by a girl."

Bending down over him looking him dead in the eye, "after tonight you will no longer see your son or have contact with him do you understand me. Papers will be coming for you to sign everything away to him and having no argument," for good measure and for pleasure I hit him a couple of times in the stomach hoping to break a few ribs.

Standing up with a rapid breathing I run to the car and as it dawns on me that I don't know where Fitz is or why Huck hasn't called. The universe had to be on our side because the next moment my phone was ringing.

"Meet me at the hospital."

"You found him where was he? Is he okay?"

"Liv listen to me get to the hospital now."

Not saying goodbye or even hanging I speed all the way to the hospital praying to anyone and everything in the universe that he was okay. I was out the car before I even could really put it in park running towards Huck who was standing in front of the entrance doors.

"Liv you're bleeding."

"Where is he?"

Looking in her eyes he sees the pain urgency to see Fitz, "he's in surgery. Come on lets go inside."

In the waiting room Harrison is there holding someone's hand, Stephan is pacing while Abby was trying to calm him down and lower his voice.

"Don't tell me to calm down! I knew this shit was happening for years and I never said anything. This is on me. My best friend is fighting for his life and I said nothing."

"No its not," Liv speaks up.

Everyone looks up at her.

"Oh my grace Liv what happened to you?"

"It's nothing," waving her hand in the air not caring or even feeling the pain that should have been there.

"Liv your hands are covered in blood and your head is cut," Huck states.

"I'm fine it doesn't hurt," I was feeling numb, "this is not on you this is not on any of you."

"Olivia!?" whipping my head around, "what in the hell?" She knew that the girl looked familiar when she came flying thru the doors with a young man but she couldn't be sure so she went to investigate.

"Hi Mellie."

"Hi Mellie that's all you got? Why are you covered in blood on your hands and head and your shaking?"

"It's fine."

"No its not," huffing, "let's get you cleaned up."

"I can't I need to be here for Fitz.

"Fitz is here?"

"He's in surgery."

"I didn't see his name on the board."

"What?" looking around panicked. Could he be in another hospital, but that couldn't be because everyone else was here and Huck would never steer her wrong.

"I put him under a different name too many questions will be asked," Huck spoke up.

"Thank you Huck."

"Over a cliff Liv."

"If he is still in surgery I'll go see if I can get information. He's going need consent from adult guys. Where is his father? Mother?"

"His mom is dead and as for the person who donated his sperm hopefully he is on his way to hell."

Everyone stared at Liv they never seen her cold towards anybody but before anyone could mean what mean Cyrus ran up.

"What is going on? I got a message to just come to the hospital. What is happening?" looking at the faces of the kids he has grown to love as his own he only saw fear but Liv was the one that made him worry the most she was covered in blood and had a dead look in her eyes. He knew her situation and without Fitz being anywhere around he had a feeling something big was wrong.

Harrison speaks up, "it's Fitz. He was hurt pretty bad and we didn't want any questions asked so Huck and I decided to put his name under yours. When we found him it was…we made a decision and we stand by it."

"Okay okay. How is he? What the hell is going on?"

Stephan spoke up, "We don't know. They haven't been back to tell us anything."

"Liv come on lets go I need to see where the blood is coming from."

Liv checked out once Cyrus walked in, she didn't have to be in charge anymore. What if he dies, I didn't know the concept of time anymore everything was a blur. Nothing seemed to be moving anymore, nothing made sense anymore.

"Family for Fitz Beene?" a tall doctor came in alerting them all and everyone stands up except Liv.

"Umm I can only discuss this in front of his relatives," he says looking around the whole room of kids, one adult male and a nurse who he knew from around the hospital.

"Everyone here is family. And I am Fitzgerald's uncle. So please tell us what is going on?"

"Alright he's out of surgery. It was touch and go for a while. He was beat up pretty bad from the accident. His heart stopped but we were able to get him back and there are a few rib bruises and two of those ribs punctured his lung. We were able to fix it as best as we could . He is stable now but we will have to keep him for while. The nurse will show you to his room so you guys can go see him, but only for a little while."

"Thank you doctor."

"Mr. Beene we need your insurance card and I need to speak with you privately."

They follow the nurse to his room. He was still asleep like the nurse informed before they entered his room. Cyrus rounded up the back up the group and once all inside he closed the door behind them.

"Now that I am done being grilled anyone want to tell me how Fitz ended up in a hospital bed?"

"Someone is going to have to talk," says Mellie when no one spoke up after a few moments.

Mellie was a nurse and mother figure to Liv. If Abby or Liv needed some girl time or advice they went to Mellie. Mellie met Liv at a convention for inspiring doctors and Abby was there tagging along. From the moment they met it was like having two daughters. She knew all about the team she didn't like what they did but she accepted it and if anything were to happen it was in there records that she would be the first to know. She felt like she knew them all but even with this being the first time meeting them all she knew in her heart they were good kids.

"His father beats him. This is the worse I've seen it. He tells everyone its from getting in fights or that hes in an underground fighting club and I went along with the stupid lie. I should have stepped and told you guys. I'm so sorry but I promised him and it was happening less. To get away from it we've been living in house in the woods. I was so stupid to keep this to myself."

"Excuse I know this might be the time but I'm Quinn. That house use to belong to my grandfather and when he died he left it Fitz. But you shouldn't be sorry I also knew about the beatings but I felt like it wasn't my place to say anything plus I wasn't in town a lot. I actually coming in town and talking to him when the line went dead. I was rushing over to his spot when I saw these guys pull him into the car."

"Quinn I know we just met you but he does talk about you and your grandfather to me and it is not your fault," Liv spoke softly.

Stephan was staring down at Fitz when he spoke, "Liv you're not stupid if anyone is it is me. I'm his best friend and I didn't say anything either. I had a feeling there was something up but when I asked him he redirected the conversation and I let him. I saw an exchange with his dad once. It was big but I saw how Fitz coward away from the man."

"Listen to me all of you none of this is your fault do u understand? You all did what you thought was right. Even though it hurt you, you did what you thought was right. You can never know what to do till your put in the situation."

"Liv father is mean too," Abby blurts out.

"Abby!"

"What?! I can't and won't let this happen to anyone else I care about if I can help it."

"Liv what is she talking about it," it was Mellie's turn to ask.

"Nothing."

"Her dad..."

"It's nothing."

"Okay it's been a long night you guys need to get home and we will deal with everything tomorrow.

Mellie walked up to Liv, "I need you to talk to me honey."

"Later I promise he...is he going to be okay?"

"The doctors said he will be. Liv I'm going to go get a kit for you, I'll be right back."

Walking over I take his hands in mine. His big hands that usually warm mine and touch me, felt lifeless. The only thing left for me to do was cry. Cry for him, for my friends and for myself.

"Please don't cry."

I snap my head up at the raspy sound.

"Hi."

"Hi."

* * *

**There you have. Hey I'm not perfect so there will be error. I do not have medical knowledge beyond that of a paramedic and this is not a story where I will not go in to debt with it but I hope there wasn't to many errors that you couldn't understand the chapter. But if anything was unclear let me know but be nice and if your not at least don't do it under the disguise of a guest. Reviews and PMs are always appreciated.**


End file.
